Let's play a bet!
by VongolaAlice18
Summary: Akibat kebosanan yang melanda pemain baseball kita tercinta, dia mengajak yang lain untuk bermain TARUHAN di tengah meeting/ "EXTREMEE! TARUHAN ITU JUDII! DOSAA!"/ "Taruhan tentang apa?"/ "Aku tidak yakin dia STRAIGHT"/ WUTT?/"CUKUP!STAAAHHP!" Bad at summary. Read their bet here.


Title: Let's play a bet!

Genre: Humor

Rating: T (keamanan nomor 1!)

Disclaimer: Sudah jelas, milik Akira Amano-sensei

Warning: OOC-ness, Typo

* * *

A/N : Ini adalah hasil dari rasa bosan saya.

Setting : TYL

* * *

"Bosaaan," Yamamoto dengan seenak jidat menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja.

_I_ni sedang di tengah rapat.. Terbentur apa kau tadi, nak Yamamoto?

"HOI, MANIAK BASEBALL! TURUNKAN KAKIMU SECEPATNYA!" Gokudera menggebrak meja dengan keras. Keras, sampai Lambo yang sedang menumpahkan samudra dalam mulutnya ke atas meja –dalam 1 kata, _ngiler_– itu terbangun dan terjengkal kebelakang dengan _sound effect_ yang menyakitkan.

Sungguh naas.

"Tapi, Gokudera. Aku bosan. Kenapa kita harus disini membicarakan tentang renovasi dapur yang hancur? Itu kan salah Mukuro," Yamamoto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala lalu melirik ke arah Mukuro.

Mukuro mendelik.

"Oya,oya.. Apa maksudmu? Itu salah si pecinta burung yang mengajakku bertarung di dapur. Kufufufu.. Untungnya dia tidak mengajak bertarung di kamar."

Semua sweatdrop.

Hibari yang tidak ikut rapat langsung gatel-gatel dan minta Kusakabe untuk menyemprot ruangannya secara teratur agar tidak ada nanas liar (?) yang tumbuh disitu.

'ITU SIH LU YANG MAU, MESUM!' Jerit batin mereka.

Mukuro yang menyadari bahwa dirinya dipandang aneh langsung tersinggung, "Apa? Ada Masalah?"

'MASALAH BANGET TAU,' Batin mereka masih berteriak dengan harmonis tapi akhirnya Tsuna memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Dengan jiwa ke-bos-an yang dia miliki setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih dengan _Tutorman _SPARTA macam Reborn, dia berniat untuk mendinginkan suasana agar meeting ini bisa terus berlangsung.

Ayolah, perbaikan dapur seluas itu tidak murah!

"Err, tapi kita perlu dukungan yang lain juga untuk menghentikan kebiasaan Hibari & Mukuro untuk tidak bertarung di dalam Vongola HQ."

Dukungan? Bohong banget deh. Bilang aja karena gak mau jadi korban sendirian. Bos macam apa kau?

"Kufufufu.. Tapi, Tsunayoshi.. Kenapa hanya aku dan _skylark_? Mereka juga sering kan?" Mukuro melemparkan seringai –coretMESUMcoret–kepada Tsuna.

Seketika Tsuna langsung merinding, "Umm, itu karena.. Ng.."

"Tentu saja itu karena kalian berdua lah yang paling kerajinan! Siapa lagi selain kalian yang mau bertarung di dapur **jam 3 pagi!"** Gokudera, sebagai anj- Tangan kanan yang baik, membantu bos-nya menjawab pertanyaan sang kepala nanas.

"Kan hitung-hitung olahraga.."

"Kalau begitu lakukan olahraga yang murah!" Tsuna meledak rupanya, pemirsa! "Apa kau tidak tahu berapa banyak _paperwork _yang kudapat setiap kalian bertarung!?"

Tsuna menangis mengingat kembali penderitaannya akibat siang malam bertemu dengan kertas terkutuk yang bernama… _Paperwork._

Ingin sekali dia berubah menjadi HDWM dan membakar semua kertas itu tanpa sisa lalu tertawa seperti maniak.

Tidak akan terjadi selama Reborn masih ada.

Yamamoto yang mulai merasa di-abaikan oleh Author langsung jebe-jebe.

"Eh, main yuuukkk." Ucapnya seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

Mari kita cek lagi apakah ini Yamamoto atau Lambo yang ngomong. Ah, tolong cek juga berapa umur Yamamoto yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih.

Mukuro yang malas mendengarkan omongan tsuna –yang entah sejak kapan jadi curhat– beralih ke Yamamoto.

"Boleh saja, kufufu.. Asal bukan main di atas ranjang."

Yamamoto berubah hening. Nyesel kan udah nanya, kenapa harus seorang nanas mesum yang jawab pertama coba?

Serius, apa pikiranmu isinya rated-M semua?

Biarlah hanya Mukuro dan Tuhan yang tahu. Yah, namanya juga M-ukuro.

Jangan bilang kalau itu gak ada hubungannya.

"….Mau main taruhan?" Setelah beberapa lama diam, Yamamoto mengatakan ide-nya walaupun masih agak ragu.

"Taruhan?"

"EXTREMEE! TARUHAN ITU JUDII.. DOSAAA!" Suara teriakan cetar, membahana di dalam ruangan rapat itu setelah pintu coklat besar dibuka oleh seorang Ryohei Sasagawa.

Gokudera mengerutkan kening, "Sejak kapan lu insaf?"

Entahlah, mungkin dia ketularan Knuckle.

Ryohei mikir sebentar, "Iya juga ya.." Lalu dia ngintip scenario yang dia pinjam –coretRAMPAScoret- dari seorang krew, "Oh, ternyata salah. Itu dialognya Knuckle."

Gokudera facepalm, Tsuna facetable, Mukuro kufufufu-ed, Yamamoto nyengir ci*tadent, Lambo udah kabur daritadi sambil nangis.

"Ulang lagi sono!"

"EXTREME MALES! Capek broh!"

Ok, kita abaikan makhluk yang satu ini. Kembali ke taruhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yamamoto.. Taruhan apa?"

Yamamoto sekarang mengarahkan cengirannya ke arah Tsuna, "Taruhan menebak Hibari punya pacar atau nggak."

Semua melotot, lalu mengecek apakah telinga mereka tidak salah dengar, memeriksa apakah Yamamoto sedang demam, lalu membuka mulut sama-sama bahkan Ryohei yang baru datang pun ikutan,

"WATTTT!?"

Yamamoto masih cengar cengir.

"WTF!?"

"EXTREME!"

"Ajigile lu! Mau mati!? Lagian gak mungkin orang kayak Hibari punya pacar!" Gokudera memasang wajah Are-you-f*cking-kidding-me.

"Kufufufu, Hibari punya pacar, hmm? Aku setuju, dia punya pacar."

Semua langsung beralih ke Mukuro.

"Serius lu, Mukuro?"

"Goceng rius malah."

Yamamoto langsung merangkul Mukuro, "Bagus! Berarti yang beranggapan bahwa Hibari punya pacar sudah 2 orang. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Gokudera, Tsuna, & Ryohei memandang 1 sama lain.

"Sepertinya dia bisa saja punya pacar.. Itu EXTREME!

"A-aku gak yakin kalau Hibari itu tipe yang akan tertarik untuk berpasangan, tapi dia kan manusia juga.. Yah, walaupun aku agak ragu dia itu manusia atau bukan."

"Jawabanmu terlalu rumit, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna menghela napas panjang, tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan ini, "Hibari-san…. Bisa punya pacar."

Gokudera memandang Tsuna dengan tidak percaya, tapi sebagai tangan kanan yang baik (lagi) dia mengikuti kata bos-nya, "Aku sama dengan juudaime."

Sang pencetus permainan pun mulai menghitung, "Jadi semua beranggapan Hibari bisa punya pacar, gak bisa buat taruhan dong!"

"Sekalian saja kita tebak siapa yang menjadi pacarnya, kufufufu. Aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Si Kuda Jingkrak dari Cavallone Famiglia."

WUT?

"Hibari.. Ama cowok?"

"Yah aku ragu Kyoya itu straight. Jadi kemungkinan terbesar adalah Dino. Dia kan mantan _tutor_-nya." Mukuro menjawab santai sambil mengeluarkan seringai licik khas-nya.

Double WUT?

Hibari si cowok cakep,keren,HAWT,SMEXY,garang,nyeremin,tapi tetep kece, pecinta Namimori itu tidak STRAIGHT!?

Apa kata Hibird yang berkicau-kicau nantinya?

Oh pasti para fujoshi akan menjerit-jerit bahagia.

Tapi, sayang sekali bagi fujoshi-fujoshi di luar sana.. Karena saya tidak bisa membuat fic yaoi.

Cukup curhatnya, lanjut ke cerita.

"Mukuro, kamu yakin Hibari gak.. umm STRAIGHT?" Tanya Tsuna ragu. Semua juga tahu kalau Hibari itu gak terlalu tertarik sama yang namanya cewek, tapi sampai disebut gak straight….

O EM GE.

"Sudahlah Tsuna, biarkan Mukuro dengan jawabannya sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Tsuna yang tadinya Cuma ngasal nebak Hibari punya pacar langsung nelen ludah.

"Ano..Ng, aku gak punya bayangan tentang siapa pacar Hibari."

"Payah kau, DAME-TSUNA!" Terdengar suara yang paling ditakuti oleh Tsuna, dan ketika menengok ke arah pintu dia melihat hal yang paling ditakutinya setelah gunungan _paperwork…._ Reborn.

"HIEE..REBORN!" Saking kagetnya Tsuna terjengkal ke belakang dan kepalanya terantuk lantai, dengan keras. "ADAOOWW!"

Teriakan yang sangat tidak elit.

"Begitu saja kau tidak tahu? Sebagai seorang bos harusnya kau tahu hubungan terkait para _guardian-_mu." Reborn berjalan lalu melompat ke atas meja, "Aku tahu siapa pacar Hibari."

Semua melotot untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini plus Yamamoto.

"Jadi Hibari beneran punya pacar!?" Gokudera merasa ingin membanting meja saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kalian kira berapa banyak coklat dan surat cinta yang dikirim kesini untuknya setiap valentine?"

Menyaingi _paperwork_ milik Tsuna.

"Si-siapa dia!?" Tsuna berusaha berdiri dan memperbaiki kursinya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahunya kepada kalian sebelum kalian memberikan jawaban masing-masing." Reborn memiringkan topi fedora-nya, "Karena ini taruhan makan tentu saja akan ada hukuman bagi yang kalah."

"KOK BEGITU!?"

"Sudah kubilang karena ini taruhan, Dame-tsuna!"

Yamamoto menepuk punggung Tsuna lalu mengeluarkan senyum kinclongnya lagi, "Ayolah Tsuna, sebut siapa saja!"

Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mulai berpikir keras, jika dia kalah hukumannya pasti sangat kejam, lebih kejam dari mengurus tagihan-tagihan yang setiap hari tidak ada habisnya di atas meja kerjanya.

'Dino-san? Ah masa. Mukuro? Mimpi buruk. Gokudera? Yamamoto? Bukan. Onii-san? Terlalu _extreme_. Aku? HIEE! MENDING MATI! LAGIAN KENAPA COWOK SEMUA!? Haru? Gak mungkin. I-Pin? Gak, aku yakin Hibari bukan pedo kayak Mukuro. Kyoko-chan!? Bukan,bukan, pasti bukan! Adelheid-san? Sepertinya Hibari bukan mesum yang suka cewek seksi jadi bukan. Atau mungkin… Chrome? Ya, bisa jadi! Mereka mulai dekat selama 10 tahun ini sejak Hibari menjadi teman latihannya! Glek.. Baiklah..'

Tsuna menghadap ke atas lagi, "Ng.. Menurutku yang disukai Hibari itu.. Chrome!"

Yang lain hanya melihat ke arah Tsuna, Tsuna mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Apa?"

"Kyoya… Dengan Chrome-ku yang manis? TIDAKKK!" Mukuro menjerit ala sinetron dalam negeri.

Alay _enough, _Mukuro.

"Shush, jangan teriak-teriakan nanas! Ini kan baru perkiraan juudaime! Nah kalau menurutku..-"

"Jangan bilang kalo lu mau sama lagi kayak Tsuna," reborn memotong kalimat Gokudera seakan dia sudah menebak isi kepala sang gurita putih.

Oh iya, lupa.. Reborn kan bisa baca pikiran orang.

"Che. Baiklah.. menurutku Hibari berpacaran dengan Dino."

Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alis, "Dilarang mengikuti majikanmu tercinta lalu kau malah mengikutiku?"

"Jang ge-er deh, Cuma kemungkinan terbesar itu ada di Dino. Apa maksudmu Majikan!? Dia itu JUUDAIME TAU!"

"Jawaban kalian EXTREME! Kalu begitu menurutku Hibari pacaran dengan SAWADA!"

Krik.

Sukses membuat jawdrop semua yang ada di ruangan –minus Reborn –.

"HIEE! KENAPA AKU ONII-SAN!?"

"Karena itu EXTREME!" Ryohei, apa gak ada kata selain extreme?

"AKU INI STRAIGHT!" Tsuna nangis. Masa iya, calon kakak ipar nganggep dirinya gak straight? Tsuna langsung diri dari kursi lalu bikin awan mendung di pojok ruangan.

"Ahahaha, jadi tinggal aku ya? Menurutku sama dengan Tsuna.. dia pacaran dengan Chrome-chan!"

"WATDEPAK!?" Mukuro melotot kearah Yamamoto, "Kenapa semua beranggapan bahwa Chrome-ku pacaran dengan pecinta..hewan..itu!?"

Yamamoto garuk-garuk kepala, jangan salah dia udah keramas pake shampoo S*nLight terbaru yang ampuh bersihkan minyak.

"Karena sejak Chrome menjadi partner latihan Hibari, hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat."

"Se-serius? Oh tidak! Hei, bayi cepat beritahu kami jawabannya!" Mukuro yang masih histeris menggoyangkan tubuh Reborn dengan sangat OOC.

Reborn menyeringai lagi, "Siap-siaplah bagi yang kalah untuk hukuman yang aku jamin –akan lebih kejam dari kematian."

Ucapan sadis seperti biasa yang berhasil membuat awan mendung di atas kepala Tsuna menurunkan hujan deras.

Jangan khawatir, ruang rapat itu anti banjir.

"Ini dia," Reborn mengeluarkan sebuah foto dan memperlihatkannya kepada yang lain.

Gokudera pokerface

Yamamoto nyengir terus narik Tsuna buat ngeliat foto.

Mukuro gigit sapu tangan sambil pasang muka najong.

Ryohei jawdrop.

Hening.

Krik Krik Krik…

Lambo numpang lewat buat nangkep jangkrik.

Hening lagi.

Ternyata foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Reborn adalah… Hibari mencium Chrome.

Plus, di bibir.

"CHROMEEE!" Dalam hitungan 1 Mukuro langsung melesat ke ruang kerja Hibari dengan kecepatan 190/km, sama dengan kecepatan hantu perempuan bernama Kugiko-chan yang Author baca di sebuah manga karangan Peach-Pit.

Itu gak ada yang nanya.

"Mukuro!" Yang lain pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Tsuna berdoa dalam hati agar Mukuro tidak membuat marah Hibari dan memperbanyak kertas terkutuk itu selagi persoalan tentang renovasi dapur juga belum selesai. Mari kita amin-kan saja.

Di kantor Hibari,

"CHROME!" Mukuro membanting pintu ruang kerja Hibari.

Chrome yang TERNYATA tepat berada di dalam kantor milik seorang Hibari Kyoya langsung kaget dan menjatuhkan gelas teh yang sedang dia pegang.

Ah, itu mahal. Bonus _paperwork_ untuk Tsuna.

"Mu-Mukuro-sama!?"

Hibari mengerutkan kening dan bersiap dengan tonfanya, "Sedang apa kau disini, _herbivore_!?"

Mukuro yang tidak menghiraukan Hibari langsung mengambil langkah dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chrome, "Chrome, katakan ini tidak benar! Katakan kau tidak berpacaran dengan.. Makhluk itu!"

Setelah diperiksa ternyata Mukuro terlalu banyak nonton sinetron akhir-akhir ini.

Chrome mengangkat alis karena Mukuro menunjuk kearah Hibari, dia langsung menelan ludah.

"A-apa maksudmu, Mukuro-sama? A-aku tidak.."

Hibari menyeringai lalu memotong ucapan Chrome, "Bagaimana kalau kami iya?" dia berdiri dan mendekat kearah Chrome & Mukuro.

"Apa kau bilang? Kufufufu.. Aku akan membunuhmu," Sebuah trident muncul di tangan Mukuro.

Seringai Hibari bertambah lebar, lalu secara sengaja dia mengangkat dagu Chrome dan mendaratkan kecupan di pipinya. Chrome _blushing_.

_How sweet._

"CHROME!" Mukuro melesat kearah Hibari, tapi Hibari menangkis trident Mukuro dengan tonfa-nya.

"Hn, masih lebih baik daripada aku mencium bibirnya di depanmu, kan?"

Mukuro membenturkan ujung trident-nya ke tanah dan memunculkan ilusi, tapi Tsuna dan yang lain sudah ada di depan pintu.

"CUKUP! STAAHHHPP!" Tsuna menjerit.

Dalam sekejap ilusi itu hilang dan Mukuro menoleh kearah Tsuna.

"Jangan bertengkar disini! Urusan kita soal renovasi dapur itu belum selesai tau!"

Hibari memasang muka bodo-amat-masalah-buat-gue? Cukup Nyolot.

Yamamoto masuk dan menyapa Chrome dengan riang-nya, seakan tidak melihat pemandangan di sebelahnya.

"Ahahaha, selamat ya Chrome! Dan berkatmu aku selamat dari hukuman!"

Wajah Tsuna menjadi cerah, "Benar! Aku juga selamat dari hukuman benar kan Reborn!?"

Reborn ber-cih ria.

"KAU MEMANG INGIN AKU DIHUKUM!"

Gokudera, Ryohei, dan Mukuro nelen ludah. Gile, mereka lupa dengan hukuman yang sudah menanti.

"Hei, hukuman apa yang kalian maksud?" Chrome bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oh, kami mengadakan sebuah taruhan kecil,"

"Taruhan?" Hibari menengok kearah Yamamoto.

"Ya, taruhan menebak siapa pacarmu!"

JGERR.

Ini anak sayang nyawa gak sih?

'BEGO, KENAPA LU BILANG!?' Jeritan hati semua yang kedua kali.

"Tenanglah, Hibari. Mereka akan kena hukuman besok dan kau boleh ikut menghukum mereka." Reborn mendarat di atas bahu Hibari sebelum dia meng-eliminasi mereka satu-satu.

Hibari menahan tonfa-nya, "Hukuman?"

"Ya, hukuman berat."

Hibari menyeringai lagi, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Tapi untuk yang satu ini.." Hibari mengeluarkan _death-glare_ nya pada Mukuro, "Tidak akan kubiarkan hidup."

Dalam sekejap Hibari sudah melesat kea rah Mukuro lagi dan pertarungan pun tidak terelakan lagi.

"HIEE! REBORN LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"Nah, bagi para pembaca sekalian.. Silahkan mengirim hukuman untuk mereka di kotak review. Semakin sadis semakin bagus."

"REBORN!

"Ciao Ciao~"

Tsuna pasrah akan nasibnya. Dia berhasil menghindar dari hukuman-yang-lebih-kejam-dari-kematian tapi jumlah kertas terkutuk itu pasti akan bertambah 1 gunung lagi.

Bodo amat, siapa peduli.. dia benar-benar akan menjadi HDWM dan membakar kertas-kertas nista itu.

Tidak lupa dengan tawa psikopat-nya.

KHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Fin

* * *

Akhirnya bikin jugaaa..

Bagi yang ingin memberikan hukuman kepada Gurita Ubanan, Tukang Boxer, dan Nanas Mesum silahkan kirim melalui reviews atau PM :D

Thank for READING~

Pineapples are loved :3


End file.
